


Impossible Things

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birth, Fluff, Happy Surprises, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Small Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “We were told… the doctor was adamant… we’re- what!?” Tony had let out in short bursts. He was holding Steve’s hand, his eyes drilled into the doctor as he tried to make sense of what she was saying.“It’s not possible,” Steve just repeated to himself over and over.“I can assure you, the test results don’t point to anything else,” she replied calmly, a smile creeping on her face as they both still just stared at her with their jaws on the floor.“So much for Dr. Google,” Tony added with a shrug.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 41
Kudos: 336
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the super awesome POTS Small Steve Bingo - Mpreg  
> And Stony Bingo Square O2 - Never Again

They had been so happy, Steve remembered. Once the initial shock wore off, anyways.

They’d been together almost 20 years, bonded right after Tony had finished college. They’d had an amazing life together. They’d always wanted kids, always. But, it hadn’t been in the cards for them, and they’d been okay with that. Steve had felt guilty, knowing it was his fault. His body just wasn’t cooperating. _Typical_ , Steve had thought at the time. He was angry with himself. How could Tony want him as his omega when he couldn’t even do the one thing he was supposed to? Never mind everything else that wasn’t ‘proper omega behaviour’. The list just kept getting longer it seemed.

He had worried that Tony would leave him – not that Steve would have blamed him, really. They’d had some tense times as a result, but they’d worked through it. Individually and together, they worked through their feelings, their thoughts, their sadness. Not once did Tony blame him or make him feel like he was less than any other omega around. And together, they’d worked through it, and came out stronger in the end. For long years after that, they got to enjoy Steve’s heats without ever worrying about consequences. They became the favourite uncles to all their friends’ kids – and they threw the BEST sleepovers, too! They’d enjoyed every second of what they had, because they were together, and happy.

Then, they’d found themselves sitting in the obstetrician’s office after a particularly intense heat of Steve’s, both staring at the poor woman like she had three heads.

“We were told… the doctor was _adamant_ … we’re- what!?” Tony had let out in short bursts. He was holding Steve’s hand, his eyes drilled into the doctor as he tried to make sense of what she was saying.

“It’s not possible,” Steve just repeated to himself over and over.

“I can assure you, the test results don’t point to anything else,” she replied calmly, a smile creeping on her face as they both still just stared at her with their jaws on the floor.

“So much for Dr. Google,” Tony added with a shrug.

“Seriously, I thought I was dying or something. I never thought… You’re really sure?!” Steve asked her again.

“It’s not unheard of for an omega’s reproductive system to go a bit haywire later on in life,” she added.

“Are you saying I’m old?” Steve couldn’t help but reply, breaking some of the tension in the room, but not by much.

“Not by a long shot, just saying this is not completely crazy. I’m sending you down for an ultrasound to confirm everything’s in order…” she trailed off, looking at them. “If this wasn’t planned, you have options you know,” she added tentatively.

“What-?!”

“God no!”

She laughed lightly and put her hands up in defence. “Your faces are telling me a really different story, that’s all.”

“No, options are great. We’re all for them. Yay options. This is just… we were told this wouldn’t happen. Ever! We spent the past 15 years knowing we’d be a family of two. I think we’re both just really shocked right now,” Tony filled in for both of them.

They’d followed her down to the ultrasound clinic, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But sure enough, the moment the doppler hit Steve’s stomach, the clear and fast sound of what they were told was a heartbeat echoed through, and they saw the tiniest bean on the screen.

“That’s ours?” Tony had asked, awed at the sight and sound.

“Holy shit!” was all Steve could say.

“I’m happy your faces have caught up with the feelings,” the doctor added playfully.

“It’s still really early though, right?” Steve had asked cautiously. Part of him wanted to put his hand where the doppler was positioned over his stomach. He felt fiercely protective all of a sudden, even through the cautious optimism that was starting to bloom in him.

She hit a few keys on the computer in front of her before letting the wand leave its place, making them both miss the sound instantly. She turned to Steve with a soft but reassuring smile. “Look, I know all about your medical history; Dr. Cho sent everything my way when she transferred your care. Normally, you wouldn’t even be transferred to me so early on. I promise, Steve. We will stay on top of everything. I’ll have my team make an appointment in about 3 weeks from now, and we can see where this little bean is at and have a better sense for everything. Alright? Try and relax, enjoy this. Congratulations, gentlemen.”

After she’d left them, Steve sat on the edge of the chair he’d been lying on, clutching the small picture she’d given them between his fingers. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the small blob of white on the black background. _Their_ blob.

“You okay?” Tony had asked quietly. His face was a mixture of pure joy, and absolute terror. Steve had thought he probably looked much the same. He closed eyes for a second, letting the calm scent of his alpha wash over him. For all the mix of emotions going through them both, Tony knew what Steve needed from him right now, and that was calmness in the chaos.

“It’s really happening?” Steve finally locked eyes with Tony, smiling softly back at his Alpha.

“We’re going to be parents.” Tony leaned in to kiss Steve, both of them smiling more than kissing by that point.

They’d been so cautiously happy those first few months. Trying to hide it from their friends until they were sure, but none of them being fooled by Steve’s rapidly growing stomach – it really had nowhere else to go but out given Steve’s small frame. They hadn’t even cared when the first paparazzi pictures had hit the internet. They had been waiting for Happy just outside the office, and without thinking, Tony had placed his hand over Steve’s stomach, and leaned down to kiss his omega. They’d snapped pictures as Steve’s hands had covered Tony’s, so loving. Steve secretly loved that the candid moment had been caught on camera.

They’d been so happy at their anatomy ultrasound, as the tech showed them all the parts of their growing bean – now the length of a banana, Steve’s app had informed him that morning. They’d decided to wait to find out the gender, even though they were both dying to know.

They were beyond happy as they planned and painted the nursery, and had their baby shower, getting spoiled rotten by their friends.

Steve had even been fine with being put on preventative bedrest for a few weeks when his breathing had started being affected by baby’s positioning, which in turn made his arrythmia worse.

That night, they were both ecstatic to go out for a charity gala near the end of Steve’s pregnancy. Even as they got ready, and it became more and more obvious how uncomfortable Steve was, they were still happy to squeeze in one last date night.

“I swear, this child is lodged _in_ my ribs. And pushing to get out, all at the same time,” Steve hissed out between short breaths. He tried to straighten up a bit more from where he sat on the bed to give his bump more space, and hopefully his lungs too.

“Our kid is going to be taller than us, won’t they?” Tony admitted with a grin, as he stepped out from their walk-in closet in a perfect 3-piece Tom Ford suit.

“They’ll definitely be taller than me, that’s for sure.” Steve took in a pained breath as he tried to move his legs to put on his shoes.

Without a word, Tony kneeled in front of him and helped Steve, not a care given about the outfit he’d just put on.

“Fucking hell, I can’t imagine how anyone wears any kinds of heels to these events when they’re pregnant,” Steve thought out-loud, making Tony chuckle.

“All set. You look beautiful, honey,” Tony gushed as he stood, placing a kiss to Steve’s bump before reaching his lips.

“I look like a beached whale who can’t breathe, but thanks,” Steve countered, as he got up from their bed. He knew Tony meant it when he said he was beautiful. He had meant it every single time, his alpha scent flooded with love and sincerity and gratitude. It was humbling, truly. But it didn’t mean Steve felt it himself, and he hadn’t been shy to voice his opinion.

“Sexiest beached whale ever,” Tony joked as he helped Steve put on his blue velvet blazer, leaving it open over his button-down shirt and maternity tuxedo dress pants. Tony had been right, the Louboutins really were perfect with his outfit, and oh so comfortable.

They’d headed down to the garage more slowly than usual, as Steve could not seem to catch his breath tonight. They sat in the car, and immediately Steve knew something was off. In hindsight, he should have mentioned it right away, but he was nothing if not stubborn, and he was trying to convince himself it was just strain from not having done much in months. He basically spent his days floating from the bedroom to the couch, dressed in sweats and Tony’s shirts. About a block before they reached the venue, Steve realized it was not, in fact, nothing.

“Tony-“ he started, knowing Tony had already figured it out, likely noticing his scent change as the doubt and pain set in, but waiting for Steve to say something.

“Home or hospital?” Tony had replied as calmly as he could, as a rush of anxiety flushed through Steve. 

“I don’t know,” Steve answered truthfully. He had no idea which option was the one to choose, and part of him was petrified. “Oh no! What if my water breaks and I ruin these _shoes_?” The absolutely random thought crossed his mind, and for some unknown reason seemed to overtake everything else.

“I’ll buy you the whole Saks shoe department. Hospital it is, then,” Tony told him, pressing his lips to Steve’s forehead before asking Happy to change courses.

Steve tried to remind himself of all those happy moments. He tried to focus on them as the obstetrician told him that there had been little progress after over 10 hours of labour – it’s getting there, she kept telling him, but there’s still some work left. He told himself how lucky he was to even _be_ at the hospital right now, something he had never thought he’d get to do. He reminded himself how strong he’d been, this whole time, against some pretty significant odds considering his medical file was bigger than Tolkien’s works.

He tried.

But right now, Steve was nothing but happy.

He was miserable.

He hated every second of being in the hospital. Of being in pain. Of feeling so helpless. He despised the minutes between the contractions, because as much as they brought relief from the pain, they were a countdown to the next wave coming. And he was _really_ second guessing his choice to not get an epidural, because rest would feel so good right now. But he had told himself he could do it, and that stubborn gene was strong, and he couldn’t admit he’d been wrong and maybe hasty in his decision making.

Tony ran back into the room with the cup of water and ice cubes Steve had asked for, making him relax as soon as he felt his presence close again. Tony placed the cup on a small table and sat on the edge of the bed, as Steve settled back in the position he’d found helped most – standing in front of Tony, his head resting against his shoulder, his hands resting on his thighs. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back, whispering everything he knew Steve needed to hear, his hands moving to his hips during contractions, helping keep Steve steady in more than just the physical sense.

“Tony, I can’t,” Steve cried after another hour had gone by. “I’m done.”

“Shhh… It’s okay, honey. I’m so proud of you.” Tony brushed Steve’s sweat soaked bangs from his forehead. “I’d give anything to make this better, sweetheart.”

“Never again. This kid is going to be an only child. We are _never_ having sex again,” Steve hissed out, half-serious. “You keep that knot away from me, you hear?” He moaned through another contraction, burying his face against his alpha’s neck, right near his bond mark, his fingers digging into Tony’s legs. He was unsure if he had really heard Tony chuckle, or if it was his mind playing tricks on him. When the pain subsided, he caught his breath before going on. “All the suppressants. I want them all. Never, _fucking_ , again!”

“I’ll buy the whole pharmaceutical industry if I have to, I promise.” Tony sounded serious, and that calmed Steve down. Tony kissed the side of his head as the doctor came back in.

She managed to do her exam from where Steve still stood in front of Tony. “Steve, good news, you’re almost done. Baby’s head is right there, so shouldn’t be much longer now. Wanna stay like this to push, or get back on the bed?”

Steve felt dizzy at the words and he mumbled bed, mostly because he wasn’t sure if his legs could stand it much longer. Tony helped him settle and everything felt like a blur. He knew their doctor was speaking, but he couldn’t concentrate; thankfully it seemed like Tony was paying attention. He felt overwhelmed. By the people, the pain, the machines. Everything felt like it was too much. And then he felt cool lips against his wrist – his skin was boiling. He focused on big brown eyes and strong hands holding his, then one brushing his hair back, and the soothing scent of his alpha who had no doubt realized Steve was on the verge of panicking.

“I know, sweetie. I know it’s a lot. And I cannot begin to imagine how painful this is, okay? Try to focus just on me, alright? Just you and me, yeah?” Tony told him, trying to calm his omega down.

“Hurts,” was all Steve could sob out as the pain intensified.

Tony turned to look at the doctor, who nodded encouragingly. “Sweetie, that means you’re ready to push, okay? Can you do that for me?” Steve half-nodded and half-sobbed in agreement. “Good. When I say go on your next contraction, you push, okay baby? Hold it to 10, just like we practiced. Remember those dumb exercises we did, and you complained about it being so useless? Apparently, they come in handy right now.”

Steve barked out a laugh, making Tony smile. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on Steve’s brow, whispering ‘I love you’ so only Steve could hear, before settling himself back by his side. He hooked one arm under his knee, the other holding on tight to Steve’s hand. Tony’s eyes were fixed on the monitor by Steve’s head until he saw the spikes start to make their appearance again, prompting him to get his omega to push. Steve’s focus was solely on getting rid of the pain radiating in his core. The only voice he heard was Tony’s, everything else a background hum. He heard Tony counting down with him, over and over, praising and soothing him between every instance. It felt like they repeated this a hundred times before he realized the pain was gone, and almost immediately a warm little bundle was placed against his chest.

Steve heard Tony let out a surprised sigh at the sight, then he looked back at Steve with a smile. “It’s a boy, sweetheart. You did so good!”

The haziness remained, but it was different now. Steve’s hands went up to hold their newborn, and that fierce protective feeling from almost nine months ago came back. Tony placed his hand over Steve’s before leaning in to kiss him.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Steve,” Tony growled lovingly against Steve’s ear, kissing him fiercely on the temple. For all his alpha dominated response though, when he pulled back and looked at Steve, there was nothing but love in his gaze and permeating his scent.

Steve just beamed at him and mumbled ‘love you’ through the happiest of tears before Tony leaned back down to kiss him again. A low squawk pulled them from each other as their newborn reminded them that he was very much there.

“You already have your papa’s attitude, huh?” Tony whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on their son’s head, before resting his own head on Steve’s arm, just staring at their child.

“Congratulations,” the doctor told them softly, as she came closer to examine the baby. “Does he have a name?”

“Peter,” Steve replied easily. They’d agreed on boy names months ago, so it just rolled off his tongue like there was never any doubt about it.

A few hours later, once they were alone in the room, Peter sleeping quietly on Tony’s bare chest, Steve pressed into Tony’s side, they looked at each other and smiled.

“This is not at all how I expected the past 24 hours to go,” Steve confessed.

“That makes two of us,” Tony chuckled. He buried his nose in Steve’s soft blond hair, breathing him in. “I really am so proud of you. You did so, so good today, honey. I don’t think I could have done that. I mean it.”

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled, tiredness settling into him now that the adrenaline had worn off.

“Get some rest, I’ve got you,” Tony added, squeezing Steve tighter.

Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s shoulder, one on Peter’s hand and he closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep easily, content, safe, and loved in the arms of his alpha.

And in this moment, they were both so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
